Road to Us
by Last Fighting Dreamer
Summary: Are we closer or even more distant now? I can't understand it. NaruSasu, Road to Ninja Universe
1. Prologue

**Road to Us - Prologue**

**WARNINGS:** Spoilers for Road to Ninja Naruto the Movie

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, I would be busy drawing Naruto and Sasuke having some hot sex in the actual manga, not writing **FAN**fictions.

**Summary:** Are we closer or even more distant now? I can't understand it.

* * *

_It's weird._

_The Sasuke here is happy._

_But he's not my Sasuke._

_He's too different._

_Still, my heart beats faster everytime he's close to me._

_Even if he keeps calling me Menma._

_Even if he doesn't really know who I am._

_Unhappily, I…_

_I'm not used to be close to Sasuke anymore._

_He smiles here._

_He's happy here._

_Will I be able to make my Sasuke happy like that someday?_

_"_Menma_"_

_I want my Sasuke to smile when he says my name too._

_I can imagine that._

_Sometimes it makes me happy._

_Sometimes it makes me sadder._

_Before Sasuke left, I had decided to become someone important to him._

_I guess I failed._

_But I won't give up._

_I can't._

_I can't give up on someone so precious._

_The promise I made to Sakura-chan that day…_

_It was just me trying to act cool._

_The truth is_

_I need him more than her does._

_I was afraid too._

_A part of my heart already knew what was going to happen._

_But I didn't want to believe it._

_I didn't want to believe that I was going to lose Sasuke._

_I was desperate._

_I still am._

_But I will never give up._

_I'll keep holding out my hand until you take it._

_That's why_

_It doesn't matter if it'll hurt to leave this Sasuke_

_Or even my parents._

_I'll find a way to come back to my world._

_I'll find you again, Sasuke._

_It's a promise._

_A promise of a lifetime._

* * *

**End of Prologue**


	2. Lost

**Road to Us - Chapter 1**

**WARNINGS:** Spoilers for Road to Ninja Naruto the Movie

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, I would be busy drawing Naruto and Sasuke having some hot sex in the actual manga, not writing **FAN**fictions.

* * *

Naruto was lost, not sure of what had happened. Suddenly everything around him was exactly how it was before Pain attacked the village. How was that possible? Had he been dreaming all this time?

Soon he realized that was not the case.

Everyone around him had also changed.

Their personalities were exactly the opposite from the people he knew.

Shikamaru was an idiot, Ino was shy, Chouji didn't want to eat everything in sight, Hinata was acting like the Ino he knew but worse, Kiba was… like a cat. Neji was a pervert, and so on.

What had happened to him?

He decided to check his apartment, but found a big house on its place. Not sure of what to do, he slowly approached the building, knocking on the door three times.

"Come in!" a slightly familiar voice shouted from inside, as he did as he was told.

The blond froze on the spot at the sight of his father sitting on a chair, a newspaper in his hand as his mother set the table.

"Welcome home!" Kushina said smiling, he noticed the other man was also smiling at him.

Naruto wanted to cry but held the tears back, as he returned the smile "I'm home."

* * *

**Lost**

* * *

Not managing to get a decent amount of sleep that night, the blond gave up trying. He was happy but frustrated, he was curious but scared.

He looked around him – his room. But it wasn't really his room. Still, it felt special.

Only that room alone was way bigger than his entire apartment.

Getting up, he decided to go for a walk around the village, try to figure out what was going on, stepping carefully not to wake up his parents.

Without realizing it, a smile graced his features at the thought.

The blond walked around with no destination, noticing the buildings that had changed and what was just the way he remembered it.

"Ah, what's up with that face?"

Naruto's eyes went wide as he slowly turned around, not believing his eyes.

"S-Sasuke?"

The raven was different as well. He wore green trousers, an open purple shirt with a black T-shirt under it and a necklace with the Uchiha symbol.

But what attracted his attention the most was the unusual smile on his face.

"Heh, I'm the one who should be surprised! You waking up early? That's a first."

Before Sasuke could react, the blond had run towards him and embraced him.

"I missed you so much."

The Uchiha fought back a blush as he raised an eyebrow "What's wrong with you? It's been only four days… How was your mission by the way?"

Noticing what he had just done, Naruto blushed and immediately stepped back, letting go of the other as he scratched the back of his head. Finally processing the question, he tilted his head "Heh, what mission?"

Sasuke poked the other's forehead "Have you hit your head?"

Naruto kept smiling awkwardly "I might have done so…"

The raven frowned before sighing "You're acting so odd. What's wrong?"

"A-ah, there's nothing wrong with me…"

Not believing the other one bit, Sasuke came closer and pinched his cheeks harshly, smirking slightly as the blond cried "Stop it, teme!"

Sasuke laughed, making the blonde's eyes widen in surprise and fascination, not finding himself able to look away.

Letting go of the tanned cheeks, he smiled "You should go back to bed, I think you're not completely conscious yet, Menma."

Turning around, the Uchiha waved him bye. As his figure disappeared from Naruto's sight, the blond tilted his head, confused "Men…ma?"

* * *

Naruto was not amused. Three days had passed, and not only was he getting frustrated over the fact that apparently his name there was Menma, he found out that that Sasuke was a flirt guy.

When he first saw him giving Sakura a rose, the blond was quite panicked. Was that Sasuke in love with Sakura? Soon he found out that was not the case. The Uchiha gave all the girls in Konoha flowers and flirted with them.

Even if he didn't get why this fact bothered him so much, he was relieved to know that Sasuke wasn't really in love with anyone.

But other than these things, everything else was out of place.

That world was exactly the opposite from his world, he could tell. The blond was shocked to discover the Uchiha compound still in place, but seeming like a happy little town where everyone knew and cared about each other, instead of an abandoned, cold one.

He wondered if the 'real' Sasuke, as he decided to call him, would have ended up the way that Sasuke was if the Uchiha clan wasn't murdered by Itachi.

Naruto didn't like the raven messing around with girls, but he loved his smile.

The blond also found out that the Uchiha family was actually very close to the Uzumaki one. Sasuke's parents and his were apparently, best friends.

Being able to meet his family made the Uzumaki quite happy. He realized Mikoto was a very kind and beautiful woman, and Fugaku seemed like a tough father but he could see how much he cared about his family.

The blond noticed, however, something missing.

Where was Itachi after all?

At first he thought that he might had been on a mission, but no one mentioned his name. No pictures, nothing.

It was bothering him, but he knew he couldn't just ask.

Was he dead? Did he even exist in first place?

Knowing how much the real Sasuke cared about his brother made him get lost in his thoughts. It was disturbing to see that he wasn't there.

The thought of him not existing was the worst.

"Menma?"

"Ah, yes?" he snapped as the raven called his 'name'.

"Why are you so distracted?"

Sasuke was supporting his chin on his hands, staring at him with curiosity, and he couldn't help but think of how beautiful the boy sitting in front of him was.

"Ah, I didn't sleep well last night, that's all."

"I see…" he yawned "It's almost midnight and they're still talking, you're probably going to sleep here tonight."

Naruto couldn't help but blushed slightly "A-am I?"

"Yes… Like you usually do?" the raven sighed "You should go see Tsunade or something, I think you hit your head way too hard."

"I'm just distracted, bastard," the blond yawned.

"We should go to sleep."

"Yeah, probably…" he then blinked "I haven't brought clothes."

The other chuckled "You never do."

Sasuke got up and searched for some clothes for him. Finally finding it, he threw them at the blond and went to search for his own.

Naruto stared at the clothes, noticing that there was no way they were Sasuke's – those orange pajamas were certainly his.

The blond couldn't help but ask himself just how much closer him and Menma were after all?

Looking up, he blushed at the sight of the raven stripping and changing to his own clothes, thanking goodness that he was turned to the other way.

They were definitely close, Naruto concluded before starting to change too, still embarrassed.

The blond couldn't tell whether he was happy or not, but as he fell asleep with the Uchiha close to him, in his bed, surrounded by the other's scent, he couldn't care less.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
